


День 41 - Тихая ночь

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Кап.





	День 41 - Тихая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

_Кап._

_Кап._

_Кап._

Это было невозможно, но казалось, что звук становился громче с каждой каплей.

Зарычав, Шерлок всё же побрёл на кухню, чтобы разобраться с капающим краном. Ну, конечно, подобное должно было произойти именно в одну из тех ночей, когда он на самом деле хотел спать.

Он зевнул. Он понятия не имел, где находится клапан. Зачем ему это?

Он попытался обернуть кран полотенцами, которые остановили шум на несколько минут. Как раз достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться в кровать и закрыть глаза.

_Кап._

_Кап._

_Кап._

Шерлок снова сел на кровати. Он должен просто разбудить Джона. Тот, вероятно, рассердится, но разве не Джон всегда жалуется, что Шерлок мало спит?

Пройдя мимо нахального крана, Шерлок поднялся по лестнице. Дверь в комнату Джона была немного приоткрыта, поэтому он вошёл, не колеблясь (не то чтобы закрытая дверь когда-нибудь заставляла его колебаться).

Склонившись над спящей фигурой, он понял, что в комнате тихо, поэтому не раздумывая (но удивительно осторожно) лёг рядом с Джоном.

Заворчав и перевернувшись, Джон протянул руку и положил её на грудь Шерлока.

Той ночью Шерлок не спал. Он лежал там и наблюдал за тем, как спит Джон, и в его сердце – пока ещё незаметно для него самого – вспыхнул огонь.


End file.
